We propose to continue attempts to develop antibodies (antihaptens) against the carbohydrate portions of Keratan Sulfates (ks) by modifications of the components. The antibodies or haptens will be utilized to search for components related to Keratan Sulfates (with or without sulfate ester groups) in tissues other than cornea, cartilage and intervertebral discs and, if found, to follow their fate in development and aging. The sequential hydrolysis with Beta-glucuronidase and Beta-N-acetylhexosamindase will be applied to hyaluronate of high molecular weight to sources other than rooster comb, for example to human material (normal and pathological) of young and old subjects. At present we have started the sequential degradation of dermatan sulfate with alpha-L-iduronidase and Beta-D-hexosamindase in order to elaborate the fine structure dermatan sulfate of young, old and pathological origin.